Scooby-Doo: Five Nights at Freddy's
by Deathoraptor
Summary: Scooby and the gang investigate the mystery of the Animatronics of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria.


**S****c****o****o****b****y****-****D****o****o****:****Five Nights at Freddy's**

This story begins inside Freddy Fazzbears Pizzaria late at night. The Nightshift Security guard was reading a Comic, when he noticed that one of the Animatronics(Bonnie the Bunny) was gone. He then heard something outside the office door. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" the guard yelled. The Door then slammed open and he saw Bonnie on the other side of the door, he screamed and ran out of the building, locking it up for the night.

One week later...

Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc. had come to town to attend a friends party. Shaggy and Scooby we're hungry and the rest of the gang decided to stop at a local restoraunt to grab a bite to eat. They stopped and entered Freddy Fazzbears Pizzaria. They noticed the help wanted flier and a door being boarded up. The manager of the buisness came to ask them if they are enjoying their pizza, which they said yes. Velma then asked:  
-Why is that room over there being boarded up?

-Oh, that's to keep the animatronics out of there at night. –said the Manager

-At Night? –said Daphne

-I thought the Animatronics can't get off the stage? –said Velma

-Offcourse they can't. But one of our Security Guards who worked the Night Shift, ran screaming out of the building a week ago at 3 in the morning, claiming the Animatronics we're off the stage trying to get into his office. –said the Manager

-Zoinks. –said Shaggy

-I don't know what to do anymore, more people working the Nightshift come and go, left and right. If I don't get someone to work the nightshift the place has a chance of being robbed. –said the Manager

-It's a Pizzaria, what could be worth so much money it's worth stealing? –asked Daphne

-The Animatronics. The company spent a lot of money making them. And they're worth a small fortune. –said the Manager

-Like, how much is that Small Fortune? –asked Shaggy

-Somewhere near...5000 Dollars for each Animatronic, there are 4 in total, making them all worth 20 000 Dollars. That includes the one thats out of order, over there. –said the Manager as he points the curtain at Pirate Cove

-Don't worry sir, we're Mystery Solvers. We can stay here tonight and do some investigating. –said Fred

-Really? Ok, then. Come here tonight at 12 O'clock, midnight. That's when the Nightshift starts. –said the Manager

-Have you found someone to work the Nightshift? –asked Velma

-Yes, his name is Mike. I'll tell him about you all coming here tonight. –said the Manager

Monday 11:50 Pm...Night 1...

-Ok...now we have to wait for the Nightshift Guard to come and unlock the door so we can investigate. –said Fred

-Like...why can't we wait untill morning? –asked Shaggy

-Because...the manager said that the animatronics only do this at night and are perfectly normal during the day. –said Velma

-That looks like him. –said Fred

They are then approached by a man in a uniform.

-You must be Mike? –asked Daphne

-Yes, I'm Mike. Michael Afton. –said the Guard

-Nice to meet you Mike. I'm Fred, that's Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby. –said Fred

-Nice to meet you. Alright, let's open this door and get inside. –said Mike

Then Mike unlocked the door and they went inside.

-When I first walked in here, I could just feel a sence of...Dread and...Evil. –said Mike

-No kidding. This place is creepy at night. –said Daphne

-Wait, Mike. You've been here before? –asked Velma

-Yeah, this afternoon to talk to the Manager. –said Mike

-Alright Mike you go to your office, you'll be safer there. –said Fred

-Ok, you all take these walky talky's so we can talk to each other. My office has Security Cameras that I can monitor to watch over you. I'll keep you notified if something happens. –said Mike

-Ok, thanks Mike. –said Fred

Mike then went to his Office and closed the Door.

-Mike, can you hear us? –asked Fred on the walky talky

-Loud and clear. –said Mike

-I normaly tell the gang to split up to cover more ground. This time you lead the way. –said Fred

-Really? Alright then...Fred, Velma & Daphne try and find something on Stage or Backstage. Shaggy and Scooby you two try and find something in the Kitchen, the camera in that room has been out of order for a while. –said Mike

-Like, we'll leave no Cabinet...I mean stone unturned. –said Shaggy

-Whrea, hehehehehehe. –said Scooby

2 Minutes later, Fred, Velma and Daphne are Backstage looking around for clues.

-Hey look at this. –said Fred

-What is it Freddy? –asked Daphne

-A Fredy Fazbear suit without any wires or devices inside. –said Fred

-Mike, can you tell us anything about these Spare suits we found backstage? –asked Velma

-Yeah, those are spare costumes. Some are for the animatronics, others are for "Special" Parties we're people would get in these empty suits with no electronic stuff in them and walk around. There's even a spare Metal Endo-Skeleton in the closet, just in case one of the Animatronics malfunctioned. –said Mike over the walky talky

-How do you know that? –asked Daphne

-The Manager told me everything before I came to work here. –said Mike

-Oh, ok then. –said Daphne

Meanwhile in the Kitchen...

Shaggy and Scooby are eating some left over pizza.

-Freddy Fazzbear's makes some of the best pizza I've ever eaten. I know because it tastes Amazing even when it's cold. –said Shaggy

-Wreah, hehehehehehe –said Scooby as he eats a pizza

Four eyes appear in the background and start walking towards Shaggy and Scooby.

-Mmm...like, what's next old buddy? –asked Shaggy as Bonny and Chicka appear behind him

-Wraough! –yelped Scooby as he hid under the table

-Wranamatrawnics! –points with his tail

-Zoinks! –said Shaggy as a two cold furry hands touch his shoulders

-Forget it! I'm not hungry anymore! –said Shaggy as he and Scooby started running

"Music Chase"

-What's going on? –asked Fred

Foxy the Pirate & Freddy Fazzbear appeared directly behind him, Velma and Daphne

-Yaa!Wraough! –yelled Shaggy and Scooby as they ran the other way

Fred, Velma and Daphne turn aroun to see Foxy and Freddy behind them. They all start running.

"Music"

Shaggy and Scooby run and hide in a bathroom stall. Chicka has entered the bathroom and opens the stall door.

-Eeek! Like, Privacy please! –said Shaggy and Scooby dressed as little girls

*stall door closes*

Chicka is confused for a bit, realizes and opens the stall door again to see Shaggy and Scooby are gone.

They run out of the bathroom and keep running. Bonnie runs after them, trips on his guitar and falls down. Shaggy and Scooby high five each other and run. Fred, Velma and Daphne hide under tables from Freddy and Foxy who look around for them untill they get confused for a minute. Then Fred, Velma and Daphne silently sneak away.

"Music"

They all meet up and run for their lives while all 4 Animatronics run after them. The Gang run backstage and hide, while the animatronics run after them. All of them look confused as to where have they hidden, when suddenly the door closes and the gang lock them backstage. Foxy then starts banging on the door with his hook, knocking the key out of the hole while the others run away to Mike's Office who's been silent about this whole thing. Foxy pulls the Key under the door and 5 seconds later it slams open. Freddy growls as the Gang has escaped.

Fred, Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Scooby are tired and are trying to catch their breath.

-That was close. –said Daphne

-Too close. –said Velma

-Somethings wrong. Mike didn't call us to even warn us about the Animatronics. Whats going on in his office? –asked Fred as he grew suspecious of Mike

They all went to his office to see the door is closed and a vent is open. Fred knocks on the door, calling for Mike. Within 5 seconds, Mike opens the door and lets them in, then locks it again.

-Are you guys Ok? –asked Mike

-Yeah, what happened Mike, why didn't you warn us about the animatronics? –asked Fred

-You know that room that was boarded up? There was another Endo-Skeleton wearing a Golden Freddy suit in there. That room smelled so rotten it almost makes a person throw up, that's why they boarded it up. To keep the oder in there and out of the dinning area.

-Odd...the Manager told us it's too keep the animatronics out of there. –said Velma

\- The manager told me that as well, he said it's also for keeping the oder out. –said Mike

-Anyways, what else happened to you while we we're being chased? –asked Daphne

-That Golden Freddy Animatronic came out of the Vent and tried to get into my office. So I locked the door, hid under the desk and turned off the walky talky as to not make any noise. –said Mike

They then hear something outside the door...

-Quick, turn off the lights. –said Mike

Fred turns off the lights and then they all look through the window. They see the Animatronics walking around looking for the office.

-Shh...Keep quite. Maybe the won't hear us. –whispered Mike

Everyone was sillent for one minute. They looked out the window to see that the animatronics are gone. Mike then checked the cameras that are outside the office to see nothing, he checked the cameras to see the animatronics in different places, Foxy in Pirate Cove, Freddy in the Dinning are, Bonnie backstage and Chicka in the Kitchen.

-Now what? –asked Mike

-Now...we set traps to catch the animatronics. –said Fred

-Ok...but can you be gentle with the Animatronics, like I said the manager told me that they're worth a small fortune. –said Mike

-Don't worry Mike, we'll be gentle as can be. –said Velma

They set snare traps around the office door and Shaggy and Scooby had to be bait. They refused at first, but when Daphne gave them Scooby Snacks they accepted.

-Oh boy Scoob, let's have some fun. –said Shaggy

-Wreah. Wrike kids always do. Hihihihihihi. –said Scooby

Then they get jumpscared by the Animatronics and start running to the traps. Shaggy and Scooby jump over the Snares and Fred yells "NOW!". They all flip a switch and the snares grab and raise all the Animatronics in the air.

-We got them! –said Fred

-Now we can see whats going on with these Animatronics. –said Velma

The Animatronics start shaking and start glowing. Then 4 Ghost Children come out of the suits.

-Is...is this real? –said Daphne

The children just stare at them for 10 seconds, wave goodbye and then they hop back in the animatronics. Fred then releases the animatronics and they then place the animatronics back in there proper places. At that moment the clock rang for 6 in the Morning. They then exit the building and Mike locks it.

-That was crazy, wasn't it? –asked Mike

-Yeah. Go figure 4 Ghost Children are possesing these animatronics. –said Velma

-Yeah, it's best to leave their spirits to do what they do. Their children after all. –said Fred

-Well...Goodbye guys. I'll see you around. –said Mike

-The gang said their goodbyes and left. Then left.

-Scooby Duby Doo!

Then Freddy Fazzbear winked at the camera.

-The End- 


End file.
